


Nothing Left

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another glorious mission... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Thundercracker looked at Starscream, trying to keep his faceplates still… but his Commander made no such pretense.

::He destroys it all.::

Skywarp wobbled in his landing at that send from Starscream, but looked around the smoking ruins. ::He has a plan… surely…::

Starscream's fields thickened in quiet rage. ::He may have once… but he has made of us nothing more than machines for destruction. What will be left to rule once this passes?::

Flickers of Vos, of Crystal City, of so many small outposts just like this one came to memory.

::We let him shape us,:: Thundercracker sent.

::Our mistake.::

**Author's Note:**

> This is set against the supposition in my head that Starscream is able to see the absolute stupidity of trying to rule over an empty world.


End file.
